I know how to make you smile
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Dean is in a bad mood and Castiel wants to change that...of course with his own personal methods (Ticklefic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

_That was a request of a friend of mine who wished for some Dean & Cas tickles and here it is :3_

_I hope you will like it~_

I would appreciate feedback very much :D

And again i am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Please enjoy it.

* * *

**_I know howto make you smile_**

Dean was moping…again.

And Castiel was sick of it…again.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Since days his friend Dean was in a bad mood.

He hardly spoke to anyone and sometimes he behaved like an asshole.

Hell, one day ago he had even yelled at his own brother for no reason.

Sam was still pissed because of that and he had decided to go out to get some dinner for them. Anything just to get out of the small motel room in which they stayed.

And Castiel?

He sat silently on one of the beds and watched Dean as he cleaned his weapons.

There was dead silence in the room.

You could have heard a pin drop.

The angel didn't like this situation at all.

He wanted to change Dean's bad mood to the good but he had absolutely no idea how to do that.

For some time,he wondered what he could do, but nothing would come to his mind.

He racked his brain for answers, thought about it as he had seen how other people had cheered up each other.

He remembered one of those days when he was sitting in a small park.

It had been a wonderful and sunny day and a lot of people were at this place.

He remembered he had seen a little girl crying in the corner of a sandpit and how her father had tried to cheer her up. He remembered how the father had wiggled his fingers into the little girl's sides and she was laughing within a few seconds. And when he had stopped whatever he was doing she was still smiling and laughing at him.

Maybe this was the perfect way to cheer Dean up as well?

But Castiel knitted his eyebrows together because he couldn't imagine how a simple touch to a human's body could make said human happy.

He looked up, made sure Dean wasn't looking at him before he raised his hands and wiggled his fingers against his sides and…nothing happened.

His brow furrowed even more and he looked at his hands like they had betrayed him or something.

Maybe he did something wrong?

He tried it again and again he got no result.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing there?"

He twitched when suddenly Dean's voice pierced through the silence and he looked up, blushing a little bit.

"Nothing…" he mumbled and suddenly his feet become more interesting than anything else in this room.

Dean raised his brow and looked at his friend like he would come from another planet.

Did Cas really tried to tickle himself?

Dean couldn't believe it and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Silly angels…" was all he said before he turned his attention back to his weapons.

Castiel pouted and his cheeks flushed a bit more.

He wasn't a silly angel.

Maybe he was a curious angel…but not a silly angel!

Silently he stood up and walked over to Dean who was so engrossed in his work that he did not notice his friend until it was too late.

Dean jumped and let his weapons fall to the ground when he suddenly felt a tingling sensation on his sides. Curious fingers wiggled against the thin shirt he was wearing, making him squirm and his breath hitched as the urge to laugh spread inside his belly. Immediately his hands grabbed the wrists of the teasing angel, pushing them away from his body and he quickly stood up and spun around, facing a confused looking Castiel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cas?!" Dean grumbled and his eyes got dark.

"I am sorry Dean. I didn't want to hurt you. Please…forgive me. I will never do it again…"

Dean couldn't deny it but he felt sorry when he could hear the desperation in his friend's voice and immediately he felt guilty for getting angry at him.

Slowly he let Castiel's wrists go and stroked his fingers through his own short hair.

"You…you didn't hurt me Cas. Don't worry, everything's alright with me but…just don't do that again, will you?"

"Why? If it doesn't hurt why-"

"Just don't do it, okay?" Dean snapped at him and he wanted to turn around to collect his weapons from the ground.

But Castiel was stubborn.

He wanted to know why Dean had reacted to his touch with such a strong reaction.

Before Dean knew what had happened Castiel's stood before him and with a swift movement of his hand the hunter was thrown onto one of the beds by Cas' angel mojo.

A deep growling left his throat and he wanted to sit up but shocked he realized he couldn't move anymore.

He tried to move his arms, his legs, tried to squirm but the only body part who still wanted to listen to the commands of his brain was his head.

"Cas? What is the meaning of this? Let me go! Immediately!"

But Cas ignored him.

He was too caught up in his thoughts and he slowly moved over to the bed and he sat down next to the growling hunter who glared at him darkly.

"I just want to help you to feel better Dean. You've been in a bad mood since days and I and your brother just can't stand this anymore."

"What are you talking there? I'm just in a good mood as always!"

"Lying is a sin Dean," the angel said calmly.

Dean groaned and let his head fall back into the soft pillow.

"Not this again Cas. Please spare me with your bible ramblings…"

The angel said nothing.

Instead, he straddled his thighs and Dean's eyes widened.

"Woa, woa, woa! Hey! Castiel! What are you doing? Personal space man! Personal space!"

That was too much body contact. Way too much for Dean's taste and suddenly his eyes grew wide as saucers when the realization hit him.

He was kind of bound to the bed, couldn't move an inch, Cas was straddling him and he said he wanted to make him "happy"…

Dean's head suddenly looked like it would explode from embarrassment when pictures crept into his head. Pictures which he never wanted to see…

"You know Dean. A few days ago I have seen that a simple touch can make a human happy."

Great.

It got better and better…

"I have tried it myself, but the result was not satisfactory."

Grrrreat!

More pictures Dean never wanted to see…

"And now I want to try it on you Dean."

If looks could kill Castiel would be sent straight to hell this moment.

"Don't you dare to touch me Castiel or I swear to your father I will-"

"Blasphemy Dean? This is already the second sin on the list…"

"Shut up and let me go!"

"I will let you go Dean…If you feel better again."

Before Dean could answer Castiel raised his hands and the hunter's eyes widened with shock before he squeezed them shut.

He didn't want to see it. No. It would made things so much worse for him.

It was embarrassing and…

Suddenly his thoughts took a sudden end and if he could move his body he would have flinched when he felt a tingling sensation on his sides that started to spread slowly.

Carefully he opened one of his eyes to look at Castiel, but the angel was so engrossed in his "work" that he didn't noticed the hunter's looks. Concentrated, he wiggled his fingers up and down Dean's side. Soft and gentle at first and then more forcefully as blunt nails scratched over the thin fabric of Dean's shirt which made the hunter growl and he bit his lower lip to keep his angry expression.

Castiel looked up, eyebrows knitted together as he studied every single reaction of the human. Dean looked like he was suffering a lot of pain right now. He squeezed his eyes shut again, teeth biting down onto his trembling lower lip and he looked like he would explode any second.

"Does it hurt?" Castiel asked carefully because he got slightly worried about his friend.

To his relief Dean shook his head, the corners of his lips twitched upwards and it made Castiel's heart skip for a moment. That was the beginning of a small smile on Dean's face.

"What's so funny Dean?" he asked with slight amusement in his voice.

The hunter opened his eyes again and tried to glare at him, but the goofy smile, which started to grow on his face, took all its venom out of his deadly looks and Castiel could feel how the corners of his own lips started to twitch upwards.

"S-seriously Cas? Y-you fucking tickle me!"

"Tickle?"

The angel tilted his head and to Dean's relief he pulled his hands back, looking at them skeptically.

He didn't know what Dean meant. He had never heard of that term before and he switched looks between his hands and Dean's face and the hunter nearly chuckled when he could see how his friend got more and more confused by the second.

"You never heard of it?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Are you serious?" Dean said with an amused tone on his voice.

"I can't help it Dean. I am not familiar with this term."

"You've never been tickled before?"

"No."

In a matter of seconds Dean was full on grinning now and an evil glint appeared in his eyes.

"Release me and I will show you what tickling is."

"Nice try Dean but I won't let you go."

"Come on man."

"No. Besides now I want to know how this…tickling works."

And in the next moment his fingers were back at Dean's sides, getting the hunter by surprise and he couldn't hold back a little squeal anymore.

Castiel was beaming when he heard this and the corners of his lips twitched upwards again.

His fingers worked their way upwards and he decided to change tactics, because Dean still wasn't laughing, so he started to poke the ribs he could feel underneath his shirt.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut again and bit his lip so hard until he could taste blood.

For someone who didn't know what tickling was Cas was dam good at it!

The way how the angel's fingers poked and prodded at his ribs already drove him crazy.

The fact that he couldn't move increased his ticklishness even more and a few pokes later Dean started to giggle.

Cas was full on smiling now and the happiness spread in his own body when he looked down at a smiling, giggling Dean. The way how he scrunched up his whole face and how the goofy grin on his face grew by the second filled his own body with so much happiness he hadn't felt since years.

"Cahahahs nohohoho," Dean pleaded and his giggling increased when Cas raised his arms above his head with a swift motion of his hands.

"ACK! Goddamn Cas! Nohohoho!"

As Dean's laughter grew in pitch and volume, Castiel's own smile also grew.

He now started to stroke his forefingers slowly up and down the hunter's rips, enjoying the feeling of tensing muscles underneath his shirt and the way he squeaked every time Cas hit a sweet spot. If he could he would've bucked all the time Cas' fingers passed his sweet spots, but he couldn't.

"Cohohome ohohon Cahahas. Th-that's…not fahahair hahahahaha!"

"What's not fair?"

"Are you…serious? I cahahan't fuhuhucking mohohove!"

"Well to bad for you."

"You bastahahard!"

Castiel was grinning so much his face started to hurt and he started to wiggle his fingers all over the hunter's ribs and sides, lingered in the sweet spots for a moment until he moved higher upwards until he tickled right underneath Dean's armpits which made the human shriek and throwing his head back and forth when teasing fingers slipped into the hollows under his arms.

"Oh gahahahd Cahahahs! Nohoho! Not thehere! Not there! PLEASE!"

"Where? Here?"

Another shriek as blunt fingernails started to scratch over his shirt, teasing the skin beneath.

"Yehehehs thehehere! Pleahahahase stohohohop."

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at the pleading and laughing mess underneath his fingers.

He enjoyed every single reaction coming from Dean. The sound of his laughter, the way his face almost split in half from the huge smile he was wearing, how laugh lines appeared in the corners of his squeezed shut eyes and the way he had thrown his head back into the pillow, just giving into the loud booming laughter and the happiness that ran through his body.

Castiel was sure he could get used to this…

But he had to remember that humans needed to breathe so he slowed his tickling down and stroked his forefingers again teasingly up and down his ribs and sides to let Dean catch his breath. The hunter was still giggling cutely at the ticklish sensations running through his body. His face was already red and tears were shining in his green eyes.

"Are you feeling better now Dean?"

"Screhehew you!"

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"No? Fine…"

Dean's eyes widened when a mischievous grin appeared on his best friend's face and moments later a teasing finger stroked up the bare part of his belly where his shirt had ridden up thanks to Cas tickling fingers.

"Cas! No! Nohohohoho! Enough tihihickling, pleahahahaha!"

Dean's words were drowned in another laughing fit when a curious finger wiggling around in his belly button. The free hand pushed his shirt up and started to spider all over his belly, muscles tensing underneath the skin and he tried everything to move his body, but Castiel's mojo was too strong. He had him where he wanted him and it looked like he wouldn't let him go soon.

"I ask you again: Are you feeling better now?"

"F-Fuhuhuck you Cahahahas!"

"Watch your words!"

"AHHH! No! Nohohoho! STAHAHAHP!"

Dean threw his head back and a little tear streamed down his cheek when one of the angels hands slid back underneath his arm, the other hand was stroking its fingers back and forth along his waistband which turned Dean's high pitched giggling to deep belly laughter.

Cas grinned before he started to laugh along with the hunter.

He didn't know tickling was so much fun and he loved to experiment and to watch the results he got when he moved his fingers against different body parts.

He got the best reactions so far when he tickled under Dean's arms so he shoved both his hands under the hunter's shirt and scribbled his fingers over the sensitive skin of his armpits until Dean was almost screaming with laughter.

"C-CahahaHAHAS! NOHOHO! S-STOOOP! PLEAHAHAHSE! I AM SORRY! I AM SOHOHOHORRY!"

"Are you Dean? Are you really sorry?"

"YEHEHEHES! PLEAHAHAHSE CAHAHAHAS!"

Castiel chuckled and eventually pulled his hands back when Dean's laughter went silent.

His fingers wiggled back to his belly, pinching and squeezing and he enjoyed the various reactions he got, from shrieking to giggling, all the way Dean was cursing and yelling death threats through his loud laughter.

"AHHH! NONONONO! NOHOHOT THEHEHERE! OH GOHOHOD CAHAHAHAS!"

The angel winced slightly, not expecting such a strong reaction and he looked down to his hands, tilting his head questioningly and wiggled his fingers against the spot again, which was right above Dean's hip bones.

When realization hit him his grin become evil and in the next seconds Dean was reduced to a screaming, laughing mess. Desperate and booming laughter now filled the small motel room and Castiel started to worry about a noiseappeal. But that didn't stop him from tickling his friend. He pulled Dean's pants a bit down to expose more of his hips and the moment his fingers dug in Dean's laughter grew silent. In a matter of seconds his head took on an interesting coloring and Cas knew he had to stop soon.

"I ask you one last time Dean: Are you feeling better?"

"Y-Y-YEHEHEHES!"

"Are you suuuuure~?"

"GODDAMN IT CAHAHAHS! YEHEHES! S-STOHOHOP PLEAHAHAHAHA…"

"Hmm that sounds convincing…but I am not done with you yet. We still have two sins on the list, remember?"

Dean wanted to growl, but he couldn't.

Hell, he couldn't even talk anymore!

He could just lay there and laugh, laugh, laugh as Castiel's fingers dug mercilessly into his hip bones, tickling him crazy.

"Will you repent?"

Dean could only nod his head.

"Say it!"

That bastard!

Dean really tried his best to answer, but he couldn't and Cas seemed to notice it as well because he slowed his tickling down, fingers wiggling back to his belly.

"I-I repehehent. Pleahahahase Cahahahs. Stohohohop."

It was only a giggle that came out of his mouth now and it was time to stop.

With one last tweak to his sides, which made Dean shriek, Cas pulled his hands back and freed him from his mojo, but kept straddling him.

With a broad grin he looked down at the still giggling and panting mess that was Dean Winchester.

The hunter whipped his tears away before looking straight into Castiel's grinning face.

"It is nice to see you in a much better mood now Dean."

Dean narrowed his eyes and growled and in the next moment he grabbed Castiel's shoulders and spun him around, pinning the angel down onto the bed, hands pinned above his head and an evil grinning hunter straddling his thighs.

"D-Dean?"

"Lesson two: Find out how it feels to get tickled…"

The moment Dean's fingers slipped underneath Castiel's thin white dress shirt he shrieked and bucked, laughter immediately pouring out of his mouth and Dean was beaming as the realization hit him:

Angels were also ticklish…

**_The End _**

**_(or to be continued?)_**

* * *

_Okay, who is up for a second part? :D_


End file.
